Of All Memories
by cutie-pie16
Summary: *Chapter 6 uploaded!* Sanzo thinks of the past again, the sweet memories of him and his master, Koumyo Sanzo, worth reading.....pls r/r
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer : I do not own Gensomaden Saiyuki in any sense...well, i do, in my dreams!!! haha!  
  
Note : This story is basically Sanzo's FLASHBACKS on a rainy day. Sanzo's POV. Hope you like it. Please read and review.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
A pleasant day....it would be, if it wasn't for the rain! Hakkai, Gojyo and Goku is out (which is VERY rare), and I'm all ALONE in this room..how pleasant....now, I'm sitting beside the window pane, watching the raindrops dropping one by one, into the pond nearby. Raindrops, what a name, who would even care about calling them raindrops? Rain, why do I hate it so much? Oh, yeah, the cursed day....but I don't seem to hate the rain the days before.....the days which I don't seem to remember....it was a long time ago....ah, yes......the days when houshi-sama and I were together...the days before before that horrible incident...the days when I was once known as Koryuu, the river drifter.....  
  
"Koryuu, the river drifter, ne?" Koumyo Sanzo said to Sanzo (I'll start calling him Koryuu from now on to avoid misunderstanding. These are ALL Sanzo's POV. Back to the story...)  
  
"Ch~" Koryuu said, putting on a frown, but was soon brushed away by his dear master, which was non-other than Koumyo Sanzo.  
  
"Are you offended by this nickname that the others gave you? I can ask them to stop calling you that if you don't like it. I understand...it's hard for you to communicate with the others, Koryuu," Koumyo said, smiling.  
  
"Iie. Kankenai yo. Betsuni, ano namae wa chotto suki desu. Warui jya nai yo! (No. I don't mind. Actually, I sorta like this name a bit. It's not that bad.)" Koryuu said, looking up from the pile of leaves he's been sweeping.   
  
"Sou desuka," Koumyo said, with a smile.  
  
"Sou yo!" Koryuu said, with a re-assuring smile. Then, he noticed something orange sticking out of his master's robes. "Are wa nan desuka? (What's that?)" Koryuu said, pointing to the orange piece.  
  
"Kore?" his master said, taking the piece of orange. "A paperplane."  
  
"Huh?" Koryuu said, slightly confused.  
  
"I'm no good in preaching, the only thing I'm good at is folding paperplanes," Koumyo said, smiling.  
  
Koryuu doesn't believe what he just heard coming out of his master's lips. It was as if the passing breeze was bringing the words from his master's lips to Koryuu's ears.  
  
"You may not believe me, but remember this, anyone in this world will lie to you, but not me," Koumyo said, with a smile.  
  
"Hai, wakarimashita, houshi-sama! But then, what to do you preach then?" Koryuu said, still looking confused.  
  
"I only preach on one thing in my whole life," Koumyo answered.  
  
"Which is?"  
  
"Vanity in vanities."   
  
"That's all?" Koryuu asked.  
  
His master ignored the question and continued, "Kill Buddha as you meet him, kill your father when you meet him," while folding the piece of orange paper, completed folding, and flew it into the sky.  
  
"Hai. I'll remember your words forever in my heart," Koryuu said with a nod.  
  
"Kirei na, Koryuu.(Isn't it beautiful?) The orange colour suits with the blueness of the sky," Koumyo said, and left.  
  
"Hai, totemo kirei desu. (Yes, very indeed.)," Koryuu whispered softly, and looked back. But his mater isn't there anymore.  
  
Then, he noticed the paperplane flying over the fence down the hill, he ran trying to get the paperplane, but tripped on a root of a tree, and fell, and got a cut on his left arm. He looked at he paperplane helplessly, ignoring the pain in his hand, still on the ground.  
  
"I must learn to fold a paperplane, I MUST!" he told himself, and tried to stand up.  
  
"Koryuu! What happened?" he heard his master's voice from his back.  
  
"I thought you went in," Koryuu said.  
  
"Just came out to check on you. What happened?" his master said, looking at Koryuu's cut.  
  
"It's okay. Just a small cut," Koryuu said, trying to be tough.   
  
After he said that, the rain suddenly poured heavily.   
  
"Ouch!" Koryuu winced when the raindrops fell on his cut.  
  
"See? Let's go in, and let me see your cut!" Koumyo said with his usual smile and covered their heads with the sleeves of his robes. Koryuu smiled and went in together with his master.  
  
(Back to reality...Sanzo)  
That was one of the happy "rainy" moments with houshi-sama.....Sanzo sighed with a smile, but soon faded.  
  
To be continued...  
  
P.S What do you guys think of it? Please review! Next chapter uploaded really soon! Arigatou! Jya ne! 


	2. The Days when I liked the rain

Disclaimer : as usual....I do not own g.saiyuki....  
  
Note : At last, the second chapter is up! In this chapter, Sanzo (still Sanzo) recalls his past, of course, his sweet moments with his master, Koumyo Sanzo. Sanzo's POV. (continue from the first chapter!)  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
*sigh* Those were the sweet moments. The moments with houshi-sama. The days...ah, yes, it was also a day that rained....  
  
"Ah, Koryuu, you're here," Koryuu heard his master, Koumyo Sanzo say.  
  
Koryuu was sitting on the hilltop looking at the big, blue sky. The wind was blowing gracefully around Koryuu and making him feel so cool.   
  
"A..nani, houshi-sama?" Koryuu said, without looking back.  
  
"Nande mo nai yo, Koryuu. (Nothing, Koryuu.) Just came out to look for you."  
  
"Do you want me to do something?" Koryuu asked, getting up.  
  
"Iie. Iie. Just wanted to see you, that's all."  
  
"Ah, sou ka," Koryuu said, and remained seated.  
  
"Ne, Koryuu. Why don't you try to communicate with the other monks?" Koumyo asked suddenly.  
  
"Houshi-sama, the sky's beautiful today, isn't it?" Koryuu said, looking up, ignoring his master's question.  
  
"Ah...it's okay if you don't want to talk about it," Koumyo said, smiling.  
  
"Betsuni. It's not a must for me to communicate with them, right, houshi-sama?" Koryuu replied.  
  
"I understand your feeling. But I'm afraid the others will have a prejudice on you..." Koumyo said.  
  
"Iie. Kankenai. (No, I don't care/mind.)" Koryuu reassured him, smiling.  
  
"That's okay then. But, still..." Koumyo said, looking worried.  
  
"Houshi-sama, let's not talk about that," Koryuu said, still looking up to the sky, looking ever cuter when the cool breeze blowing through his divine blonde hair. Then, a rabbit appeared and jumped onto Koryuu.  
  
"Ak!!!" Koryuu exclaimed when the rabbit landed right in front of his face. "Nani kore? (What's this?)"  
  
"Try to be friends with animals, Koryuu," Koumyo said, smiling.  
  
Then, a few more rabbits came out and played around on top of Koryuu. To make the matter worse for Koryuu, a few more butterflies came flying around him. Koumyo sat there, peacefully, watching Koryuu struggle to get up, and getting the rabbits and butterflies all over him.  
  
"Houshi-sama, tasukete yo! (Master, help!)" Koryuu said, helplessly.  
  
"Iie. Rely on yourself for things," Koumyo said. "Be independent."  
  
"Hai...." Koryuu said, trailing off, and let the rabbits run around him.  
  
Then, it started pouring all of a sudden. The rabbits and the butterflies went off immediately away from Koryuu the minute it rained.  
  
"Ah...yokatta..." Koryuu said, relieved that the animals are off him now. "The rain is alwayz friendly, ne?" he added.  
  
Koumyo rushed to Koryuu, holding an umbrella, and said, "Yes, the rain's always friendly, now, get in quick, or you'll catch a cold, Koryuu."  
  
"Un~ (Yes)," Koryuu said, and nodded with a smile.  
  
(End of FLASHBACK......Sanzo's POV)  
  
The rain is alwayz friendly, huh? Crap. It never was. And it never will be. Independent. That's the word, am I? Yes, I am, I guess. Can't it ever stop raining???  
  
~To be continued~  
  
What d'ya think of it? Reviews please! Comments please! Sankyuu!!! 


	3. Squirrels equals Trouble

Diclaimer : I'm sick and tired of writing the damn disclaimer, but....I don't own G.Saiyuki.  
  
  
Note : This is another POV of Sanzo, on the same day. He's been sitting by the windowpane for almost three hours staring at the raindrops blankly dropping into the pond nearby. He is now reaching the second box of cigarettes, smoking, while recalling back the sweet memories.  
  
Thanks to:   
ALL THAT REVIEWED  
  
Kaineko : Luv ya!  
  
  
Saiyuki freak : Luv ya too!  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~**~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
When will the rain ever stop? It's been raining for more than 3 hours now, and surprisingl, I've been sitting here, looking at the dirty pond for 3 whole hours. Well.....rainy season, can't help it...ah.......how I miss houshi-sama...  
  
  
"Koryuu," Koumyo said.  
  
"Ah, houshi-sama?" Koryuu said, turning back to face his master.  
  
Koryuu was sitting down in the middle of the garden, peacefully, and the autumn wind was blowing pass Koryuu's smooth and delicate face every second.  
  
"Had I forgotten to sweep the leaves or something?" Koryuu asked, politely.  
  
"Iie. Iie. Nande mo nai," Koumyo said, smiling.  
  
"Okay," Koryuu replied, and turned back to look at the beautiful scenery that laid before him.  
  
"Ne, Koryuu," Koumyo said.  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"You seem to like the garden very much," Koumyo said, still having the angelic smile plastered on his face.  
  
"Saa...so dana...(Well...yes)," Koryuu answered.  
  
"Doshite?" Koumyo asked.  
  
"Ne, the scenery is beautiful here. I feel peace in here. Free from noise, free from everything. Unlike the temple," Koryuu said, closing his eyes, and laid his back on the grass, placing his hands under his head.  
  
"Sou ka... (I see)," Koumyo said, nodding.  
  
"Ek...do you think that I'm spending too much time in the garden, houshi-sama?" Koryuu said, keeping his eyes closed.  
  
"No. I'm just asking, don't worry," his master replied.  
  
Then, Koryuu took out something shiny. Something golden.  
  
"Houshi-sama," he voiced out.  
  
"Nani?" was the reply.  
  
"Do you remember this?" Koryuu said, showing the golden thing to his master.  
  
"Oh...the compas," Koumyo said, taking a look at the golden thing.  
  
"Yes. It was the very first thing that you gave me. It was my very first present. You gave me this during my sixth birthday. I still remembered what you said. Trust no one but your self. Believe in your eyes. Rely on yourself to find your own path. Don't be dependent on others," Koryuu said, looking at his master.  
  
  
"Yes. The compas means to rely on yourself to look for ways. There'll surely be a way, remember this, Koryuu," Koumyo said, with a wink.  
  
  
Koryuu was admiring the compas (still laying down, one hand under his head, another holding the compas) from his master. How beautiful, he thought.   
  
  
"Rely on yourself, ne?" Koryuu said, softly.  
  
  
"Sou yo," his master said, hearing his words.  
  
  
Then, a squirrel, jumped down from a nearby tree, and snatched Koryuu's compas away from his hands.  
  
"Ahhhh!" Koryuu squealed in disgust. He's been hating animals ever since his last encounter with rabbits and butterflies.  
  
"Nani, Koryuu?" Koumyo said, his eyes full of concern.  
  
  
"The compass! The darn squirrel took it!" Koryuu replied, and ran after the squirrel.  
  
  
Koryuu had been chasing the squirrel round and round the garden just for the compass. Then, the squirell stopped.   
  
  
"At last," Koryuu managed to puff out after all the chasing and stopped.  
  
The squirrel bit at the compass, gave a disgusting look and threw the compass away. Unfortunately, the compass hit a rock and fell into a nearby pond.  
  
"Kuso!!!!" Koryuu fumed and attempted to chase after the squirrel again.  
  
"Koryuu," Koryuu heard a voice calling him.  
  
"Huh?" he turned back.  
  
"Koryuu, don't mind chasing the squirrel again. It's no use. What will you do even if you caught it? Leave it," Koumyo said.  
  
"But..."  
  
"No buts. I'll get you another one, don't worry. I know, it was your first present, but this teaches you something too, to appreciate what you have now, don't appreciate it only after you lose it."  
  
"Hai........"  
  
  
When Koryuu was walking back towards his master, something hit his head. He turned back to see the squirrel throwing nuts at him.  
  
"Kuso!" Koryuu said, and continued walking towards his master, ignoring the nuts.  
  
"Koryuu is always having fun with animals....*laughs* " Koumyo teased.  
  
"Let's go in, houshi-sama. Darn squirrel! I knew I hated animals!" Koryuu said.  
  
"Sou ne," Koumyo agreed and started walking with Koryuu.  
  
  
(Back to reality...still Sanzo's POV)  
  
  
Dobutsu (Animals)? Ch~ What a trouble. Appreciate what you have now, don't appreciate it only after you lose it, ne?   
  
(Sanzo's thoughts were interrupted when....)  
  
  
The door opened and....  
  
  
"SANZO!!!!!" Goku shouted the minute he came in.  
  
"Nani? Baka saru!" Sanzo said, irritated, took out his harisen, and whacked Goku.  
  
"Itai yo! Always whacking me for no reason!" Goku said, rushing to Hakkai for protection.  
  
"Ba~ka!" Sanzo smirked.  
  
  
~To be continued~  
  
  
How was it? LOL Hope u liked it! Please review! Review, onegai! Arigatou! Jya ne! 


	4. Rain Leaf

Disclaimer : Nah..i don't own Gensomaden Saiyuki....you know, I hate writing this damn disclaimer..too bad...  
  
  
Note : Well, here's a new chapter. This is another sweet Sanzo's POV with his master, the days when he wasn't *that* anti-social. Well....there's something in store for Sanzo though....read it and you'll see.....and of course.....reviews are highly recommended. Arigatou!  
  
Thanks to :  
  
Everyone who reviewed.  
  
  
Special thanks to :  
  
enervate : Thanks for reviewing each chapter! And, no, I didn't replay the show over and over again, I learn japanese, remember? And, I already learned it for 3 1/2 years......anywayz..thanks for reviewing! Sankyuu!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
*sigh* Now that they're all gone...good thing I hushed them out the door and I wasted two of my bullets threatening them. What a waste! Anyways, it was worth it regaining my peace. Now that that rain had finished, at last, but, it's still cloudy outside.  
  
  
"Houshi-sama, I found these things and - ," Koryuu stopped halfway when he noticed that no one was in his master's room.  
  
  
"What are you doing here?" a voice from behind boomed.  
  
  
"Oh, you," Koryuu said, knowing that it was one of the monks.  
  
  
"What are you doing here?" the monk said, trying to threathen Koryuu.  
  
  
"None of your business," Koryuu snapped.  
  
  
"Oh, yeah? What if it has something to do with Sanzo-sama?" the monk siad, smirking.  
  
  
Koryuu's head jerked up at the word "Sanzo-sama".   
  
  
"What? Did anything happen to houshi-sama?" he said, turning back to face the monk.  
  
  
"Er.......yeah...I mean, yes!" the monk said.  
  
  
"What??? Quick, say it!" Koryuu urged, getting frustrated.  
  
  
"Well.....yeah.....Sanzo-sama's...err....sick. Very sick," the monk said.  
  
  
"Really? Can I see him?"  
  
  
"No, no...you can't."  
  
  
"Why not?" Koryuu asked.  
  
  
"Coz...coz you have to go to the garden to look for a leaf," the monk said.  
  
  
"What for? Why would I wanna go out there and look for a stupid leaf, and plus, it's raining out there! I'm not stupid, like some people over here," Koryuu retorted, crossing his arms.  
  
  
"Well....that leaf is the only cure for Sanzo-sama?" the monk threathened.  
  
  
"Fine. Where's that leaf or whatever it is?" Koryuu said.  
  
  
"Find it yourself.It's somewhere in the garden though," the monk said, an evil grin curling up his mouth.  
  
  
"WHAT? You expect me too find the leaf? A specific LEAF???? All alone? In the rain?" Koryuu exclaimed.  
  
  
"I'm afraid yes, for Sanzo-sama's sake."  
  
  
"Crazy." And with that word, Koryuu went out.  
  
  
(Back to where he is....(Sanzo)  
  
  
Why was I that stupid to ever believe that stupid damn monk?  
  
  
Back to the flashback...........  
  
  
"Now where's that damned leaf?" Koryuu mumbled to himself. He forgot to fetch an umbrella when he went out, and ended up being wet.  
  
  
He was halfway searching for the "leaf" and when a voice behind him said, "Koryuu? Is that you?"  
  
  
Koryuu knew that voice perfectly. It was his master's voice. He looked and was shocked for his master was standing at the back of him, holding an umbrella (those umbrellas in the old days....you know, those paper-like ones?), looking healthier than ever.  
  
"Houshi-sama, I...I th-thought you were terribly sick?" Koryuu said, surprised.  
  
  
"Since when? Who said so? And, before that, answer me, what are you doing out here in the rain? That's not like you," Koumyo said, sternly.  
  
  
"One of those monks said that you were terribly sick and made me look for a specific leaf which is supposed to be your cure. And, they didn't even let me see you!" Koryuu said, partly shivering because of the coldness out there.  
  
  
"Gosh! Who said that? I just went out to the town today to do some preaching. Now, go in and take a warm bath, quick! Or you'll catch a cold!" Koumyo said.  
  
  
"Okay."  
  
  
Inside Koumyo's room....  
  
  
"Ah-chew!" Koryuu sneezed the minute he came out of the bathing room.  
  
  
  
"Bless you, Koryuu. Guess you caught a cold. Koryuu, come over here," Koumyo ordered, and settle Koryuu on his lap.  
  
  
"Koryuu, do you want me to take further actions on the monk who played this terrible prank on you?" Koumyo asked.  
  
"It's up to you," was the soft reply.  
  
  
"Okay, i'll just punish him lightly then," Koumyo said.  
  
  
"How?"  
  
  
"Don't know. Haven't thought of it yet. Ah, yes, I'll make him do your duties for one week," Koumyo said, stroking Koryuu's soft blonde hair.  
  
  
"Great," Koryuu muttered.  
  
  
"Ne, Koryuu, remember this, never believe in anyone, belive in your own eyes, whatever that people tell you could be lies and tricks, but what your eyes tells you, it'll never be a lie," Koumyo said to Koryuu.  
  
  
"Mmmmm..." was heard from Koryuu.   
  
  
Koryuu had fell asleep because he was to tired. Koumyo noticed that Koryuu was fast asleep laying in his embrace looking ever so angelic, and continued softly, "Maybe, Koryuu, one day, you'll have someone that cares a lot for you."  
  
  
"Mmmmm......leaf...where is it....?" Koryuu said, sleeping peacefully. (He's dreaming.)  
  
  
(Back to where he is......(Sanzo)  
  
  
Never believe in anyone. Having someone that cares for you, huh? Maybe.  
  
(End of POV)  
  
  
He (Sanzo) decided to go outside to meet Hakkai, Gojyo and Goku. When he opened the door.......  
  
  
"SANZO!" Goku squealed in delight, and plunged himself on top of Sanzo.  
  
  
Good thing, the bed was nearby, and Sanzo fell on his back, on the bed with Goku on top.   
  
  
(This is NOT yaoi or shounen-ai....it's just to show the care/affection of Goku to Sanzo...that's all....not more than that......)  
  
  
"NANDA, KONO BAKA SARU!" Sanzo said, trying to get Goku off him.  
  
  
"Nothing. Just missed you for not seeing you for so long!" Goku said, innocently.  
  
  
(Second reminder...this is NOT any yaoi/shounen-ai.......it's just the care of Goku to Sanzo..........not more than that......don't misundersatnd.........)  
  
  
"Ch~. Now, get off me," Sanzo said.  
  
  
"Tsk. The saru and the monk," Gojyo teased.  
  
  
BANG! Sanzo fired his gun at Gojyo.  
  
  
"Watch your mouth," Sanzo warned, keeping his gun.  
  
  
"You're gonna shoot me one day, you corrupt monk!" Gojyo shouted.  
  
  
"Really? I'd be glad to," Sanzo retorted.  
  
  
"Are you trying to pick up a fight with me?" Gojyo said, annoyed.  
  
  
"If you want to."  
  
  
"Now, get out of my way, kono baka saru!" Gojyo yelled.  
  
  
"What? Kono ero kappa! Aka kokiburi (red cockroach)!" Goku said.  
  
  
"Where did you get that word, baka saru?!" Gojyo said, totallly annoyed now.  
  
  
"You have antennas ....cockroaches have anteannas too!" Goku said, pointing to Gojyo's uh...antennas.  
  
  
"Really? Wanna fight?" Gojyo threathened.  
  
  
"Now, shut up, you pair of idiots!" Sanzo said.  
  
  
"Maa...maa," Hakkai said, trying to stop things.  
  
  
(Plays "Open Up Your Mind" by Mirai in the background.)  
  
  
"Someone that cares a lot for me, huh?" Sanzo said, softly, smirking.  
  
  
Hakkai who seemed to have heard something coming out of Sanzo's lips, said, "Nani, Sanzo?"  
  
  
"Nothing. Did I say anything?" Sanzo said, trying to cover up.  
  
  
"Never mind, then. Thought I heard you saying something," Hakkai said, smiling.  
  
  
~To be continued~  
  
Well, guys (and girls, lol), is this chapter longer now? Hope it is! Anywayz.....how do you like the story? Please review! Arigatou! 


	5. Redhead

Disclaimer : Nah..i don't own Gensomaden Saiyuki....you know, I hate writing this damn disclaimer..too bad...  
  
  
Note : Well, here's a new chapter. This is another sweet Sanzo's POV with his master, the days when he wasn't *that* anti-social. Well....there's something in store for Sanzo though....read it and you'll see.....and of course.....reviews are highly recommended. Arigatou!  
  
Thanks to :  
  
Everyone who reviewed.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
As usual, the baka saru and the kappa is bickering among themselves like a bunch of kids. Well, at least the saru is. Taday, not much different from the other days, we are sitting in Hakkai's uh--"jeep" and travelling to the west. *sigh* What an annoying day. It's so boring, and we didn't have any "visitors" for days now, and I'm soooo bored. I might as well try to get some sleep than sitting here and listening to the idiots shouting at the top of their lungs, making my ears turning deaf.............  
  
  
"Koryuu," Koumyo Sanzo said.  
  
  
"Nani, houshi-sama?" Koryuu said.  
  
  
"You can go out today, you know? You're free. You don't have any duties today," Koumyo said.  
  
  
"What do you mean?" a puzzled Koryuu asked.  
  
  
"You can go out....to anywhere you want," Koumyo replied with a smile.  
  
  
(Author's notes : I wonder....won't Koumyo and Hakkai's face ever tire because of smiling ALL the time???? Okay, okay...I"ll shut up.......back to the story....... ^_^ )  
  
  
"Why is that so?" Koryuu said.  
  
  
"You don't have any duties today," was the reply.  
  
  
"Why? I don't remember not having any duties," Koryuu said.  
  
  
"You don't. You're free from them today."  
  
  
"Why today?"  
  
  
"Now, stop asking why, Koryuu. And.....I want you to pick some flowers for me at the hilltop," Koumyo said.  
  
  
Koryuu knew that his master was planning something about the "flower-picking-free-from-duty-day", but said nothing, hesitated and nodded, "Hai, wakarimashita," and left his master's room and headed for the hilltop.  
  
  
"Nanda......making me pick *flowers* at the hilltop?" Koryuu winced at the word "flower".  
  
  
When he reached the hilltop, he spotted that the whole hilltop was completely covered with flowers, and yes, animals like rabbits, squirrels, butterflies, and birds. The thought of returning back to the temple without picking the flowers came to his mind immediately. He shook the thought off his mind, hesitated, and went picking flowers. Soon, all the animals were surrounding him, taking him as a new playmate. Koryuu just gently brushed them away from nearing him and continued picking flowers.   
  
  
"How ridiculous," Koryuu muttered.  
  
  
"Na, dare?" a boy's voice boomed from behind.  
  
  
Koryuu looked back and saw a child with crimson hair and also crimson eyes. The boy's hair was tied up in one as his hair was long, a bit shorter than shoulder-length.  
  
  
"DARE DA YO???" the kid shouted as though Koryuu was miles away from him.  
  
  
"You don't have to shout," Koryuu said, in an unfriendly sort of way.  
  
  
"I hate repeating...who are you???" the kid said.  
  
  
"I think you should introduce *yourself* first instead of asking a stranger who he is, ba~ka," Koryuu snapped.  
  
  
"Look who's talking, who in the world are you?" the red-headed kid asked again, getting irritated.  
  
  
"Why should I tell you?"  
  
  
"Whatever. Who would wanna know your name anyway?" the kid said, and walked off into an opposite direction of Koryuu, and laid his back on the green grass, letting those animals playing around him.  
  
  
"You," Koryuu said back, smirking.  
  
  
"Damn kid."  
  
  
"Hey, we're almost the same age, you know? Anyway, why are you here?" Koryuu asked.  
  
  
"Me? Why not? This place is so beautiful, with beautiful flowers, cute animals, I never feel alone here," the kid answered.  
  
  
"Ba~ka," Koryuu said.  
  
  
"It isn't, only *some* people here doesn't know how to appreciate these," was the cool reply.  
  
  
"Ooi, red-head, why----" Koryuu was interrupted by the kid.  
  
  
"Don't you EVER call me a redhead, or else!" the kid threatened, since his height was much taller than Koryuu even though their age is almost the same.  
  
  
"Redhead, redhead, redhead...." Koryuu continued saying.  
  
  
"Yamero (Stop it)!"  
  
  
"Who said I'm calling you a redhead? Can't I even say the word redhead? Told you that you were stupid," Koryuu said, still having that smirk on his face.  
  
  
"Argh! Damn kid!"  
  
  
"Whatever. Redhead."  
  
  
Koryuu enjoyed making the kid getting fired up and decided to continue doing that until the kid said, "Hoi, you're a monk, right?"  
  
  
"No, of course not."  
  
  
"Yes, you are," the kid said, pointin to Koryuu's robes.  
  
  
Koryuu rolled his eyes and said, "Ba~ka. Does wearing these robes tell you that I'm a monk. You are so simple-minded. I'm a *follower* of Koumyo Sanzo-sama."  
  
  
"Koumyo Sanzo. I know that guy, he used to come to the village. He's a highest-ranking monk, isn't he?"  
  
  
"Even brainless freaks knows that."  
  
  
The kid ignored the remark and continued, "Since you're his follower, you *should* know what my red hair and eyes mean, right?"  
  
  
"No. Like I ever care."  
  
  
"Oh, ba~ka." After saying those words, the kid walked off down the hill. Koryuu decided to go downhill back to the temple and ask his master about it.  
  
  
In his master's room......  
  
  
"Houshi-sama? Are you there?" Koryuu said, looking around the room since no one was in the room.  
  
  
"Ah, Koryuu...." he heard his master's voice say from behind.  
  
  
"Houshi-sama!" Koryuu said in glee as his master walked in.  
  
  
"Before you say anything, I want to tell you something, Koryuu," his master said.  
  
  
"Nan desuka (What is it)?" Koryuu asked.  
  
  
"Koryuu, kyo wa o-tanjyobi desu, ne (Today's your birthday, right)?"  
  
  
"Ara?! Oh, yeah..." Koryuu said, remembering that today was the 23rd of November.  
  
  
"Dakara....Happy Birthday!" Koumyo said, bringing in a small cake with 12 candles on it.  
  
  
"Ara?!" Koryuu exclaimed, totally surprised to see the cake in front of him.  
  
  
"Now, make a wish, blow it candles, and cut the cake. I'm starving here," Koumyo joked.  
  
  
"Hai!" Koryuu said, smiling. "Arigatou!"  
  
  
After they ate the cake, Koryuu was settled on his master's lap, again.   
  
  
"Ne, houshi-sama?" Koryuu voiced out.  
  
  
"Nani?"  
  
  
"Can I ask you a question?"  
  
  
"Hai. Ii desu yo (Yes, it's okay)," Koumyo replied.  
  
  
"What does it mean if a child has red hair and red eyes?" Koryuu blurted out curiously.  
  
  
Koumyo Sanzo was a bit taken aback by those words and asked, "Koryuu, why did you ask that question?"  
  
  
"Today, when I was at the hilltop, I met this kid, he never told me his name though, said, that you should know about his red hair and eyes since you're a highest-ranking monk. So, I decided to ask you that," Koryuu replied.  
  
  
"Ah, sou ka...(I see). Ne, Koryuu....if a child has red hair and also red eyes, it means that the child is a taboo child," Koumyo explained.  
  
  
"What's a taboo child?" Koryuu asked.  
  
  
"A taboo child, is a child born between a human and a youkai, and they are hindered among in the village," Koumyo said, looking straight into Koryuu's eyes.  
  
  
"No wonder he was *that* annoying," Koryuu thought to himself.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
"Kono baka saru!" Sanzo's sweet dreams were interrupted by those three words said by Gojyo.  
  
  
"Kono ero kappa!" Goku retorted back.  
  
  
"Urusai!" Sanzo said, and whacked the two of them with his dear harisen.  
  
  
"Itai yo!" Goku whined.  
  
  
"You two are so stupid. Do you wanna die so soon since you guys are so stupid? I can just help by shooting these bullets through your so-called brains. It won't hurt, even if it does...it's just for a split-second......wanna try? I'll be soooo glad to do so," Sanzo said, taking out his gun.  
  
  
"Iie. Kekko desu (No, no thanks)," both Gojyo and Goku said, smiling at Sanzo, trying to look ever so innocent.  
  
  
"Good. Keep your mouths shut then," Sanzo said, keeping back his gun.  
  
  
"Maa...maa...." Hakkai said.  
  
  
"Taboo child, huh? No wonder......they're always so annoying. Come to think of it, the kid sorta looked like Gojyo," Sanzo said, softly.  
  
  
~ To Be Continued ~  
  
  
So....how was it? Well.......that child WAS Gojyo, but I guess Gojyo totally forgot 'bout that incident and never remember it.....lol........Sanzo......Gojyo........please review........whether it's good.......or boring........or interesting....or anything you wanna say! Sankyuu!!!!!!! ^_^ 


	6. Snow

Disclamer : I do not own Gensomaden Saiyuki....as usual....  
  
  
  
Note : Sorry if it took me too long to upload this chapter....but, hey, I was working on my other fics! Hope you guys like this one! Please read and review! Sankyuu na!  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Sanzo's POV  
  
  
  
Winter days, boring. Well, everyday was boring, wasn't it? The snow..the ever white snow reminds me of something..o- shishou sama, that's it..  
  
  
  
One snowy evening....  
  
  
  
"Koryuu," a monk said.  
  
  
  
(P.S It was the damned friend of the damn monk who made Koryuu swim in the rain...ok, I'll shut up....)  
  
  
  
"Nani?" Koryuu said, looking back.  
  
  
  
"Um, it's winter now, right?" he said stupidly.  
  
  
  
"Don't you have eyes?" Koryuu snapped, and walker away.  
  
  
  
The monk grabbed Koryuu's hand and said, "Um..Koumyo Sanzo- sama asked me to tell you to wait for him outside his room, he um..wanted to tell you something...so...he said to wait for him outside."  
  
  
  
Knowing that the "outside" of his master's room, was definitely the balcony, which has no shelter. Koryuu was quite suspicious about this since he was tricked by this particular monk's friend a month ago.  
  
  
  
(Well..we knew that, didn't we? *gets glares from readers* okay, okay...I know what to do...i'll shut my mouth....)  
  
  
  
Seeing that suspicious look from Koryuu, the monk added, "Sanzo-sama said it was urgent."  
  
  
  
Koryuu nodded and went off.  
  
  
  
The damn monk had a dare earlier that day. The dare was to make Koryuu, Koumyo Sanzo's favourite one, to stand out there in the snow. Knowing that the dare was impossible, he recalled what his friend once did to Koryuu, and decided to use the same old trick. (How stupid..) And, too bad.once again..our dear Koryuu here was deceived.  
  
  
  
A few hours later...  
  
  
  
"Sumimasen, had anyone seen Koryuu?" Koumyo Sanzo said, opening the door to the monk's room. He was having fun with all the other monks in his room.  
  
  
  
Koumyo Sanzo had been looking for Koryuu, but unfortunately, did not find him. Of course he knew it was no use asking those monks that had a prejudice on Koryuu, but it doesn't harm to try.  
  
  
  
The monks shook their light-bulb heads and Koumyo was sadly disappointed at this. Night came and the snow began to fall heavier.  
  
  
  
Where's o-shishou sama? He said it was urgent, but where is it? Wait a minute..are those bloody monks tricking me again? But...he sounded serious though.I'm not taking the risk...so.I guess I'll just stay here and wait for o-shishou sama.  
  
  
  
Koryuu thought to himself while he was waiting outside his master's room before losing his consciousness.  
  
  
  
He had fainted as a result of standing in the cold snow for hours waiting, and he was indeed too cold. (He was kid...see... ~_~)  
  
  
  
Koumyo was about to return back to his room when he saw a small, unconscious body laying there, on the balcony, his hair covered with snow. He decided to see who was laying there outside his room. When he reached the body, and turned it over, he was so shocked to see Koryuu there.  
  
  
  
"Koryuu?" he said softly, and brought the boy inside his room.  
  
  
  
Koryuu could feel a pair of warm hands carrying him. He felt safer and warmer now....  
  
  
  
In Koumyo's room....  
  
  
  
Koumyo on the heater, and put countless blankets on the boy's limp body to warm him up. A few minutes later, Koryuu regained his consciousness and opened his ever-so-pretty violet eyes.  
  
  
  
"O-shishou sama," he said weakly.  
  
  
  
Koumyo, who was sitting by his side waiting, smiled and said, "Koryuu, what were you doing out there in the snow?"  
  
  
  
"I was waiting for you...didn't you know?" Koryuu said, puzzled.  
  
  
  
"No."  
  
  
  
"Didn't the monks inform you? But..ah-chewwwwww!" Koryuu sneezed.  
  
  
  
"Koryuu, I guess you've caught a nasty cold," Koumyo said, forcing the boy back into bed.  
  
  
  
Koryuu gave a disgusted look at the word "cold" and said, "But, I thought you had something to tell me, didn't you?"  
  
  
  
"Did I? Who told you so?" Koumyo said, surprised.  
  
  
  
"The monk," came the faint reply.  
  
  
  
"Oh, no wonder he looked guilty when I asked him about your whereabouts," Koumyo said.  
  
  
  
"WHAT?! He's been playing a prank on me again???!!!" Koryuu exclaimed, but was too weak to.  
  
  
  
"I'm afraid so."  
  
  
  
"Ah-chewwwww!" Koryuu sneezed for the second time.  
  
  
  
"Now, have some sleep first, or your cold will get worse," Koumyo advised.  
  
  
  
"Hai.." Koryuu said.  
  
  
  
*plays Open Up Your Mind in the background*  
  
  
  
-- = In this world when life can be so tough = --  
  
-- = Just believe in yourself and don't you fear = --  
  
-- = So open up your mind, and close your eyes = --  
  
-- = Take another look, from the other side = --  
  
-- = Kodoku na yoru demo = --  
  
-- = Mayoi osoreru toki mo ima wa hitori demo = --  
  
-- = Kono ashi de dokomademo aruite ikeru hazu dakara.. = --  
  
  
  
(Well..the next few dialogues were for fun.I know...it's stupid..you can stop reading from here if you want..but, please review)  
  
  
  
"Ne, Koryuu," Koumyo said.  
  
  
  
"Mmmm?" was the muffled reply.  
  
  
  
"Yes, living in this world is tough, but live life as it is. But, just believe in yourself and don't you fear. Just remember you are not alone, so don't you fear, even though you're miles away, I'm by your side. Okay?" Koumyo said.  
  
  
  
"Un." Koryuu mumbled, sleeping.  
  
  
  
~ To Be Continued ~  
  
  
  
So, review onegai! How was it??????? 


End file.
